Panda Donuts
by nekoma0201
Summary: He aspires after limited edition donuts. One shot. Rated K  for mild swearing. The Japanese version is titled "パンダドーナツ" and also posted.


**Title: **Panda Donuts

**Summary:** He aspires after limited edition donuts.

**Genre:** General, Humor, Rated K+ for mild swearing

**Character: **Kaiba, Jounouchi

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**A/N:** I was inspired by Haru-san's cutest artwork and wrote this story. The picture is displayed on my LJ (my homepage) with Haru-san's permission. This story was originally written in Japanese, titled "パンダドーナツ" and posted on ffnet, too.

**Acknowledgment:** I would like to thank Kamiyashi not only for betaing but also giving me a lot of wonderful suggestions to improve the story.

* * *

><p>Panda Donuts is a donuts chain restaurant started in New York that was recently getting world popular. I received information that on June 3rd they would open their first Japanese store in Domino. And furthermore, after investigating several magazines, it turned out they would put a Japan limited edition flavor on sale. According to the magazines, you would miss out on the flavor unless you waited in line early on, because they were only making 600 of the limited edition flavor in a day. I planned to go to stand in line after school.<p>

By June 2nd, I was starting to worry a bit, since the news that Panda Donuts would open tomorrow had become a great sensation now. Girls at school had been buzzing with excitement about it, and for some unknown reason, Bakura Ryou was often a part of such chatter, too. The event had even been featured on television programs and in the local newspapers. Damn, are they really that crazy about donuts? They are all empty-headed, so easily swayed by trends. How are they going to make it up to me if I cannot get the limited edition donuts! ? Unlike them, I have been a big fan of their donuts for years. I even book a hotel nearby their 24 hour Manhattan flagship store whenever I make a business trip to New York so that I can easily go to buy their donuts at any hour. I'm the one who deserves their limited edition donuts!

Ryou was saying something, bragging about how he was going to cut school to queue up at Panda Donuts. How ridiculous. I want to go, too! But I cannot cut school that day. He promised that girl, who I think was called an apricot or something, to buy some for her. Ha! Everybody's friend? Why not buy some for _me_?

"Hey, Kaiba, don't you want me to buy some donuts for you, too? I'm going to Panda Donuts' opening tomorrow. I've heard their donuts are really delicious!" Ryou suddenly said as he turned to face me.

Why are you talking to me! ? Am I that obvious? I didn't make a wistful look! I would _not_ accept a donut from the likes of you! "Hmph! Who cares about queuing up for donuts or about an exclusive Japanese limited edition flavor? Only idiotic women swayed by magazines are going to swarm such a store!"

"Well, you know quite a bit about it, Kaiba…"

"A-anyway! I'm very busy, unlike you! Don't bother me with such trifles!"

Ugh, I blew the chance. No, I don't need any help from those pathetic little "friends." I'm going to get the limited edition flavor on my own!

* * *

><p>I rushed to the store as soon as the last class ended. I thought about calling my limo, but then again it didn't seem appropriate to reveal myself too much to my subordinates. I didn't want to let them know I have a sweet tooth. When I arrived at Panda Donuts, a lot of people, mainly women and children, were waiting in a huge line, including a bunch of girls in Domino High uniforms. I was relieved to see that there were no news crews, who might already have left, but as I joined the queue, I felt like everyone was staring at me…or I was thinking too much.<p>

"_Hey, isn't that Kaiba? I can't believe my own two eyes!"_

"_Oh, he doesn't seem like the type of guy who would be a fan of sweets at all, you know?"_

I felt as if they were all gossiping about me. No, I must be imagining things. That's all. No…wait! Yes, I came here for a marketing research project! After all, I'm the president of a huge amusement company, so I always have to gather up-to-date information in all areas. I came all the way to research the latest popular sweets store spending my precious time off!

Gradually the line moved forward. It would soon be my turn. The display window peeked from between the crowd. Domino Special…the limited edition flavor! Good, it seemed I had made it in time, but then again, there were only about 20 of the limited edition left, and those were going rapidly. There were three more customers ahead of me…that stupid woman! I can't believe she bought ten donuts only for herself! I bet…no, I swear she will fatten up and cry! Two more people…damn that mother! Three children and two donuts for each! ? A single one is enough for a kid! One more person…only four of the Domino Special donuts are left. Don't order four don't order four don't order fourdontorderfour!

"Can I have two Domino Specials and three glazed donuts?"

"Yes, Ma'am. That will be 830 Yen, please,"

Yeah, I did it! It's a shame I can only get two of the Domino Special donuts, but I've won the battle! At least I can order a few of my favorite chocolate donuts, too.

"I'll take two Domino Specials and four chocolate…"

"Yes, anything else, si-Kaiba! ?"

W-what brought the mutt here! ? Ugh, this is so awkward. This isn't like me!

"Hey, what brought you here? Weren't you the one who said that only idiotic women swayed by magazines were coming to swarm such a store?"

"Sh-shut up! I-I am not! Listen, it's a marketing research project for business! As the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, I have to keep myself up to date on the latest market information!"

"Oh, really? But don't you have employees for that? Besides you often go to the US, I bet you could just buy the entire store there."

"Ignorant mutt, you know nothing! Donuts in New York and donuts in Japan are different. Anyway, I'll take these limited…"

How could the donuts vanish! ? What happened? I clearly saw that there were two left! Then I noticed the next cashier, where another store clerk was about to hand _my_ Domino Special donuts to two kids. I started to protest, "Hey, that's my…"

"I can't wait eat 'em, Big Bro!"

"Me, too! We're so lucky!"

"…"

"Hey, wait a sec! Those donuts are his. He ordered those Domino Specials first!" Jounouchi started to protest to the store clerk.

"No…I'll take four-no, a dozen of chocolate donuts."

"It's fine, Kaiba. I remember you ordered the Domino Specials first. Whoever ordered them first will get them first. Those are yours."

"No, I didn't order them. I said I wanted to have donuts in Japan. I want a dozen of chocolate donuts."

"Okay…if you say so. A dozen of chocolate donuts it is. 1,600 Yen, please."

* * *

><p>As I plodded my way to the company, I tore open the bag and started to nibble at a chocolate donut. …Tasty. As I once heard somebody say,<em> "fresh donuts are the best."<em> Since I've bought as many as a dozen of them, I can eat my favorite chocolate donuts until I'm full. The chocolate was what I really wanted…

The details of the limited edition flavor had been hidden from the public until today's grand opening. _"Only lucky people who can get 600 limited edition donuts will experience the Japanese exclusive flavor Panda Donuts is bringing to you!" _ Hn, the mutt was right. I could easily buy all the donuts in that store. In fact, I could even buy out the whole Panda Donuts chain if I wanted. I could make my subordinates go there and buy dozens of limited edition donuts whenever I wanted. But…but, the chance to get the Domino Special on the first day of its debut was gone forever. Damn it! Those two Domino Special donuts were technically mine. If only the mutt had not messed up…

"Hey, wait! Kaiba!"

Noticing someone shouting from behind me, I looked over my shoulder to see who it was. The mutt…? What could he possibly want with me?

"Man, I kept calling you, but you haven't noticed at all!"

Swallowing the last bite of my donut, I demanded, "What do you want?"

"Here you are, your Domino Special. Sorry, there's only one left," Jounouchi said as he held a bag out to me.

"What do you mean? What is this? I thought it was sold out."

"Special perks for the store clerks. We can buy ours in advance, but only one limited edition donut is available for each of us, since it's so popular. I know you were really looking forward to this. Here, take it," Jounouchi urges, gesturing with the bag for me to take it.

Not wanting to admit the mutt read my mind, I countered, "Who says that I've been looking forward to something as stupid as a donut? I don't need your charity."

"Come on, don't be such a stubborn ass. You waited in that huge line for this. Didn't you say donuts in New York and donuts in Japan are different?"

"I said I don't need it!"

"Hmm…okay then. If you don't want it, I'll go ahead and eat it," Jounouchi said as he started to open the bag. "I'm starving from work!"

"No, you can't! That's mine!"

Uh oh…"No, wait-I didn't mean that! Well, not like that! What I meant was that's mine because I bought that!"

I hastily took a 1,000 Yen note out of my wallet and shoved it into his hand before snatching the bag with the Domino Special donut inside from his other hand. I spouted off whatever poped up in my mind, "Keep the change! You did a fine delivery job! Now get back to work," before turning around to walk away.

I heard the mutt ranting loudly behind me, "You ungrateful bastard! Hey, I can't take this change! I'll be in trouble!"

How dare he? But by then I was beginning to realize I was being a total prick to him. After all, I owed him. I knew I had a weird expression on my face right then, so I retorted him without turning my head, "Appreciated. I'll see you next week!"

Excellent! This great Kaiba Seto is not such a small-minded man that he's incapable of expressing gratitude for someone as pitiful as the mutt. Mwahahahaha!

Feeling wonderful, I quickly took the Domino Special donut out of the bag. Fresh donuts are the best!

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is my very first fanfiction and first attempt to write my thoughts in English. I have always assumed Kaiba must have a sweet tooth considering his little brother is fond of the chocolate parfait. This is not very common in fanon so I felt a need to express my thoughts and wrote about it.


End file.
